


I'll Take Care of You

by Sammy_is_obsessed



Series: Intrulogical Oneshots [4]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: (mentioned) moceit - Freeform, Fluff, Intrulogical, Love Confession, M/M, Patton sanders loves his kiddos and respects Logan and Remus's relationship, Remus takes care of Logan and actually manages to do a good job, Sick Character, Sick Logic | Logan Sanders, Sickfic, angst kinda, background moceit, but it's mostly just good old sickfic fluff, delirious Logan, implied moceit, love confession while sick, only because Logan is sick, romantic intrulogical, sickfic fluff, which I think is really good of him, wow what a concept
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:48:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,313
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24918616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sammy_is_obsessed/pseuds/Sammy_is_obsessed
Summary: After working himself to the point of sickness, Remus takes it upon himself to look after Logan. The result is a fluffy, grumpy, feelings-filled mess of epic proportions.
Relationships: (mentioned) moceit, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Intrulogical - Relationship, Logan Sanders/Remus Sanders, background moceit - Relationship, romantic Intrulogical - Relationship
Series: Intrulogical Oneshots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1805542
Comments: 19
Kudos: 262





	I'll Take Care of You

Logan wakes with a pounding in his head, feeling as though his body has been (figuratively) lit on fire. His hand skims over the bedsheet, something that’s quite odd to him; he doesn’t recall climbing into bed. He groans, squinting, and noticing his apparent lack of spectacles. In attempting to sit up Logan feels a pair of hands pressing him back into pillows.

“Easy there, hot stuff,” _Remus_. Why is Logan in bed with an ache deep in his bones, and why is Remus here? "Emphasis on the hot because you’re burning up.” 

Remus, in what Logan can only assume is a moment of incredible generosity, hands him his glasses. Logan slides them over his face, looking down at his clothes to see he is not, in fact, in his normal attire but rather a pair of outer space-themed pajamas. And when he glances at Remus there isn’t the usual manic look in his eyes, but rather one he’d nearly dare to call concern.

“What happened? What’s – what’s going on?” Logan can’t ignore the rawness in his throat that burns when he speaks.

“You and I were having a conversation about the best way to kill a man without getting caught,” Remus explains casually. Yes, Logan seems to remember that to some extent. They had rattled off the ideas of poisoning as well as the many ways one can frame a murder to appear accidental, “And then you just _plopped_ onto the floor like all of your bones had turned to jelly! When I touched your head I realized you were burning hot and in your fatigue, I guess you passed out cold. Y’know, teach, for someone who argues the importance of wellness as much as you do, you really aren’t practicing what you preach. When was the last time you slept? Or put some food in you?”

Logan had never thought that Remus of all people would be in a position to scold him about his life choices, and yet here he is.

“I – well, I suppose I’m not –.” Remus cocks an eyebrow.

“you’re not sure? Yeah, that’s what I thought. Here, drink some water,” Remus says, handing him a glass, “God, Roman goes on and on about your “extremist water agenda” meanwhile you’re dehydrated as fuck.” Logan drains the glass quickly, bearing the heavy weight of Remus’s stare. As Logan attempts to untangle himself from the bedsheets Remus’s hand settles on his shoulder, pinning him in place.

“Remus –.”

“Not so fast, nerdy wolverine,” Remus says in what could almost be constituted as a scolding tone, “You’ve worked yourself into sickness and now you’re paying the price. Imagine if you’d collapsed in front of one of the others? Pattycake, for example, well he would’ve flipped his lid, I’m sure. Or my brother, for instance, might’ve tried to “rescue you” into recovery. But me, not so much.” Logan lays back down, feeling fairly defeated though he’s rather distracted by the throbbing in his head.

“And you’re the no-nonsense type?” It seems even in sickness, Logan’s dry-wit hasn’t left him. What a miracle.

“Oh, I’m all for nonsense,” Remus says with a gleeful smile before turning back to Logan, “And as much fun as it would be for Thomas to be without his logic for a while – which, believe me, I considered – I’m sure the others would have my head. Oh, isn’t that delightful to think about? My head on a spike oozing blood? And – and my tongue would be sticking out of my tongue like this,” Remus imitates, his tongue growing several inches longer and hanging limp against his chin. “But seriously, knock that shit off. You can’t just go passing out in front of people, you of all sides should be taking your health into consideration.”

“And that’s why you put me to bed?” Logan asks, eyeing Remus as carefully as he can despite the splotches of color that cloud his vision, “Because you were concerned about how the others would react to me being unwell?” For a moment Remus looks almost as flushed as Logan is, which the logical side finds rather odd. Remus isn’t one to become easily embarrassed; sometimes Logan wonders if it’s even capable for him to become as such.

“Think of it as me paying back a favor. I mean, you’ve helped me out too many times to count. Remember when you took that arrow out of my eye?” Remus asks with a laugh, “Ah, good times.”

“And that’s the only reason you’ve decided to help me and uh, dress me?” Logan asks, glancing back down at his clothes that he doesn’t recall changing into.

“Well, dressing you isn’t very hard at all,” Remus says, snapping his fingers and suddenly losing every stitch of clothing. Logan covers his eyes as though it’s anything he hasn’t seen before. “See, undressed,” Remus snaps again, “dressed! Undressed, dressed. Oh, stop covering your eyes, dork, you and I both know this isn’t the first time you’ve seen my dick.”

That’s the thing. If you’d have told Logan he and Remus would someday be sleeping together regularly, he would’ve thought such a thing was preposterous. In fact, even friendship between them was something he hadn’t considered in the cards. And even so, before he understood what was going on he and Remus were cultivating a relationship. 

Logan hadn’t thought it at first, but as it turns out, Remus is a very good listener. Yes, he tends to drift from topic to topic on a whim, but Logan’s come to not mind that much at all. He indulges in Logan’s rants about outer space, the depths of the ocean, and the secrets that hide beneath the briny deep, the most peculiar flora and fauna that exist on the planet as well as so many other topics. He does more than put up with Logan’s interests, he encourages them. It’s refreshing, the conversations that he and Remus have.

Remus brings out something strange in Logan, an impulsion he wasn’t aware he was even capable of. Remus is crude and reckless and all over the place, but Logan’s become endeared to him in more ways he’d ever imagined possible. It was out of this impulsion that Remus prompts in him so that Logan kissed the intrusive side several months ago. In the past, he’d never dare to do something so messy and feelings-y, but after spending as much time as he had with Remus as well as the emotions surrounding him, for one of the first times in his existence Logan allowed himself to let loose. 

Their relationship was initially driven by lust, but it took very little time for things to deepen. It had been one thing for Logan to enjoy spending time with Remus, but now he looked forward to it every chance he got, his face betraying his stoic nature in a smile every time Remus entered the room. Before long, Remus was using the word boyfriend and Logan was accepting it.

The thought that he’s worried his partner, even in the state of near delusion he’s in, crosses his mind.

“M’ sorry for worrying you,” Logan says, his voice slurring slightly as though he’s intoxicated. Remus sighs, kneeling beside Logan and pushing aside his bangs that are plastered with sweat to his forehead. Remus has only ever seen Logan so disheveled during sex, and he’s certainly never seen him so weak.

“Who says I was worried?” Remus asks as though his tone of voice hasn’t already betrayed it, “Okay, fine. Maybe I was a little worried, fucking sue me.”

“You’re taking care of me,” Logan notes dizzily, leaning into Remus’s touch as he runs a hand through his messy hair, “That’s nice.”

“Shit, Lo, you’re loopier than I thought,” Remus musses, seeing the far-off look in his boyfriend’s eyes, “How’s your head?”

“It _hurts_.” Remus is fairly sure this is the first time he’s ever heard logic whine, and he’d be a damn liar if he said it isn’t kind of adorable.

“Okay, okay, I’ll get you some medicine,” Remus says, getting up to leave before feeling Logan’s clammy hand clamp down on his wrist.

“Logan?”

“Don’t leave,” Logan’s voice comes out weak and sad, “Please don’t leave.” It’s almost too much to handle, the sentimentality to Logan’s words as well as the almost juvenile desire for him to stay by his side as if something horrible will become of him if Remus leaves. There’s no way Logan’s going to believe any of this transpired once his head is clear again. Remus really should be filming this.

“Aw, Lolo, stop being so cute for a second, okay? I need to go get you some medicine and something to eat.”

“I’m not cute,” Logan pouts, “I’m serious, remember? Necktie…” Remus chuckles.

“Strange, I don’t see a tie on you at the moment.” Logan huffs. “Just stay there for a second, okay? I’ll get you some medicine, it’ll make you feel better.” Remus can’t recall the last time he acted so civilly. “Taking care” of others really isn’t his thing, destruction and utter chaos is. If any of the others were ill, he doesn’t think he’d be acting the way he is, so put together and _fucking_ caring, it almost makes him sick to think about. But Logan isn’t anybody else, he’s his boyfriend who’s overworked himself to the point of delusion and maybe he’s being a tad bit protective, but the idea of someone else taking care of Logan leaves a sour taste in his mouth. Just because he’s Remus doesn’t mean he’s any less capable of doing so, or at least that’s what he’s telling himself. 

Remus comes back with the medicine and has to spend several minutes convincing Logan to take it; who knew he was such a bad patient? He sits with him a while listening to Logan spout almost as much nonsense that Remus usually does before Logan drifts off again.

“Don’t worry,” Remus whispers, pressing a kiss to Logan’s temple, “I’ll take care of you, dork.” 

It’s a stupidly heartfelt thing to say, especially when Logan is clearly asleep, but it just seems to slip out. Remus slinks out of the room as quietly as he can, shutting the door behind him gently rather than slamming it like he usually does before wandering into the kitchen. 

Remus is surprised to find Patton humming tunelessly as he stirs a pot of soup. 

“Oh! Hiya Remus,” Patton says when he catches sight of him, looking a little startled in his presence. Even so, Remus has been hanging around the light sides a lot more, especially since Janus got accepted by Thomas, so Patton’s had some time to get a bit more used to him.

“Hi, Pattycake,” Remus greets, “Whatcha making? It smells good.”

“Chicken noodle soup,” he replies matter-of-factly, “It’s for Logan.” Remus quirks an eyebrow. That’s what Remus was about to attempt to make himself, but this smells homemade.

“How’d you know he was sick?”

“Oh, a dad has a way of knowing when his kiddos aren’t doing so hot,” Patton replies cryptically, “I also noticed Logan seemed a little off earlier. How’s he doing?” Remus pulls himself onto the kitchen counter, swinging his legs.

“Not fan-fucking-tastic,” Remus notes the way Patton bites his lip at that, probably about to scold him for his “potty mouth,” “I’ve told that nerd a billion gazillion times that he needs to take better care of himself. I swear he’s so wrapped up in looking after the rest of you I think he forgets about himself.” Patton hums thoughtfully. 

“You really care about him, don’t you?” Remus blinks, the back and forth motion of his legs ceasing.

“Huh?” Patton smiles.

“I’ve heard the way Logan talks about you. I don’t even think he realizes how sweet he sounds when he’s saying it, about the conversations you two have and the experiments you do together. You make him awfully happy, you know that?” 

Remus wants to play off the shock the statement has provoked. He wants to grin manically and talk about butts, or Jeffrey Dahmer, or _anything_ else other than the warmth that blooms in the cavity in his chest where he believed a heart wasn’t present. But he can’t. 

“Logan talks about me?” Patton laughs like Remus has just asked the most absurd question.

“Well of course he does, silly! You’re his boyfriend, aren’t ya?” 

“I – uh – yeah. Yeah, I am. I didn’t know you knew that, though?” It comes out as a question. He’s never mentioned it to anyone except Janus, thinking that Logan wouldn’t want to tell the others.

“Yeah, Janus told me about it.” Remus’s jaw slackens. “Oh dear, was I not supposed to know that?”

“I mean, it’s not a secret, I guess. I’m just kind of surprised Double D would tell you.”

“Well, I’m sure I would’ve figured it out, either way, the way you two look at each other is so gosh darn cute! Janny just mentioned it in passing, really.” Remus narrows his eyes at Patton.

“ _Janny_? There’s no way in hell Janus would let anyone call him that.” Patton flushes at that.

“You should hear the other things he lets me call him…” Remus slaps a hand over his mouth.

“Holy balls! Are you and Jan-the-man fucking?” Patton’s blush deepens as he turns the oven off and gets a bowl out of the cupboard.

“Well, looks like the soup’s ready! Better take some to Logan before it gets cold!” Remus hops off the counter with as much grace, taking the bowl from Patton’s hands and eyeing him suspiciously.

“This is not the end of this conversation,” he says, not missing the way Patton’s Adam’s apple bobs in a gulp, “I gotta admit, I’m kinda surprised you’re letting me take care of the nerd. I would think you’d jump at the chance to play nurse.” Patton shrugs.

“Well, I wouldn’t want to encroach on your time with him. I know you and I have had our disagreements,” Remus bites back to urge to say a very Roman-esque ‘UH understatement much!’, “But I also know you care a lot about Logan. And you also-also know that if anything bad ever happened to him that I would be very, very upset with you,” Patton flashes a demented smile clearly meant to intimidate Remus and he can certainly respect that. The smile fades back to his normal cheery nature as quickly as it appeared, “Now, get going and make him feel a Pat-ton better, okay kiddo?” Remus snorts at the silly name pun, taking a spoon from the drawer before taking the bowl down the hall.

“See ya around, Daddio.” Remus decides he’s going to have to kick Janus’s ass for not telling him about him and Patton. More so, though, Remus’s mind is occupied by the fact that Logan has spoken about him fondly and that Patton claimed that their affection for one another was obvious. To some extent, Remus had been under the assumption that Logan wouldn’t want to mention their relationship at all. 

Remus opens the door slowly, balancing the bowl in his elbow as he finds Logan blinking awake at him. As much as he’d wanted to let Logan sleep, he isn’t sure the last time he’s had anything to eat.

“Remus?” 

“I’m right here,” Remus says setting the bowl down on the bedside table and kneeling beside Logan’s bed, “I brought you some soup.” Logan squints, reaching for his glasses again and putting them back on.

“Huh?”

“Patton made you some, LoLo. Pops said he had a hunch you weren’t doing so hot. He’s a real smart cookie when it comes to taking care of you all, huh?” Logan scrunches up his face.

“I don’t want any.” Remus lets out an exasperated sigh.

“Oh come _on_ , dorkalicious. You need to eat something, and it’ll be good for you.”

“Says the guy who regularly consumes deodorant.”

“Hey, that’s unrelated. I’m not the one who let myself get into such rough shape. Now be a good boy and eat your fucking chicken-noodle-soup.” Logan groans as Remus blows on a spoonful of soup and brings it towards Logan’s mouth. Logan sighs, opening his mouth and sighing around the spoon as he swallows a mouthful. 

“Hungry, aren’t you?” Logan fails to reply, sitting up and placing the bowl in his lap. Remus watches as Logan devours the soup at record speed, draining the bowl in a few minutes. Remus chuckles, setting the bowl aside and seeing the way Logan’s eyes begin to droop again.

“You left me,” Logan pouts childishly, earning another laugh from his boyfriend.

“You fell asleep, babe,” Remus chides, “And I needed to get you something to eat. I never thought you’d be such a brat when you’re sick.” Logan sags back into the pillows as Remus pets his hair again.

“M’ not a brat,” Logan mumbles sleepily.

"Oh of course you aren’t. You’re just my difficult little shithead boyfriend. But a brat? You’d never dare be such a thing.” Logan makes a noncommittal noise before muttering something that sounds vaguely like “Come here.”

“What was that?” Logan sighs.

“Come here,” Logan repeats more clearly. “I want you to hold me.” Remus could scratch his own eyes out Logan is being so cute! His boyfriend is always so formal and presentable, which is nothing that Remus particularly minds, but this behavior is so out of character it’s kind of a lot to process. Logan seldom asks for cuddles, even when he wants them, so this direct neediness comes as a surprise.

“Fine, but only because you’re ailing,” Remus says dramatically as if he doesn’t always jump at the chance to cuddle with his boyfriend. Logan relaxes against Remus, throwing his arms around him loosely and snuggling into his shoulder. Logan’s skin is still clearly flushed, but his fever seems to be going down.

“Are you feeling any better?” Remus asks, his voice conveying more worry than he intends to express. 

“A bit,” Logan mutters, “Thanks for looking after me.” 

“Sure thing, dork. I mean, someone had to do it.”

“Yes, but _you_ didn’t have to. You’re good, Rem. Really good.” Remus smiles, pressing a kiss to Logan’s cheek.

“You’re such a fucking sap when you’re delirious, it’s too cute.” Logan ignores that, his eyes fluttering closed.

“I love you, Remus.” Remus feels his heartrate spike as Logan’s grip around him tightens slightly. Remus knew that he and Logan share some very mushy, gushy feelings, but Logan loves him? Genuinely, truly loves him? For some time now he’s been trying to ignore the true depth of his feelings for Logan, not wanting to endanger a good thing, but now it looks like he doesn’t have to. Granted, Logan’s admitted these feelings in a state of delusion, but Remus doesn’t believe it to be any less true. If Patton says he sees their chemistry and Logan’s been as clingy as he has been, then he’s gonna choose to believe it.

“I love you too,” he says softly, far gentler than he’d ever imagined the admission would be – not that he really thought he’d ever get the opportunity to tell him in the first place. “I’m crazy about you, Lo.”

“Don’t let me go,” Logan says lethargically, half-asleep already, “I don’t wanna wake up to you being gone.”

“Okay, nerd,” Remus says, his heart – yes, he’s concluded that he’s got a heart somewhere in his chest, considering how soft Logan’s made him feel today – overflowing with love, “I’ll stay. I’m not going anywhere.” 

“That will be satisfactory,” Logan mumbles before slipping back into unconsciousness. 

Remus lies awake in Logan’s arms, thinking of how not long-ago Logan had considered himself completely emotionless and he had thought of himself as void of the capability for affection or love. Remus has never been so glad to be proven wrong.

=+=

**Author's Note:**

> This was done as a request on my writing Tumblr @/exhaustedfander. I haven't written a sicfic in so long and gosh I forgot how cute this shit is! I thought having Remus take care of Logan was a really fun idea considering he's Mr. Chaos but he loves one(1) nerd. I'd love to hear what you thought and kudos are always appreciated. Have a good day/night!


End file.
